


Seven Times Around the Moon

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Multiverse, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: Otherwise known as the unofficial KidxCrona week. Seven stories, mostly Alternate Universes, using prompts proposed for the KidxCrona week that never came. This is me filling that void.





	1. Medieval Times: The Witch & The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad when the KidxCrona week never came to be, but then I realised I had my computer, the list of prompts and free time to whip something together for myself. Keep in mind, since this a selfindulgent series our mains will seem a little out of character because  
> a) the majority occur in different universes and timelines not related to the original cannon and  
> b) this is how I want them to act, not how they would truly act in canon (then again I'm not Okubo so take my word for a grain of salt).  
> If you are ok with this things or not bothered by them, then please enjoy!

“You there, halt!”

Crona stiffened, freezing mid step. Loud footsteps came closer to her and Crona turned to meet them, she looked up quickly, catching a glimpse of a silver skull on their chest and looked away just as fast. Two men stopped in front of her and stood a little too closely for her comfort, she kept her face to the ground, examining their muddy leather shoes and the tip of their sheathed swords. She swallowed thickly to keep her throat from closing with panic. This was bad, really bad.

“Who are you?” said the soldier with a rough voice. “What are you doing out so late at night?”

“I-I just got off f-from work,” she mumbled, hoping they wouldn’t noticed she didn’t answer their first question. “I’m h-heading home.”

“Where do you live?” 

“J-Just on the edge of t-town sir, my f-family is waiting for m-me.”

“And where do you work?” asked the other one suspiciously, she could feel his eyes roaming her body and she was grateful that her cloak concealed it from them.

“A-At the book store, sir.”

She was aware of how suspicious she look, walking on her own, heading away from the town on a moonlit night, that’s why she had taken the back streets, hoping that nobody would notice her, instead of going her usual route. She had been confident that no one would be around at this hour, unfortunately the street she choose was also the back street of a tavern, where two soldiers had been shrinking away from their duties when they spotted her and stopped her. 

There was silence, except for the clinks of their armor as they moved closer to her and seize her arms. She yelped and pulled away but their hands held fast. When the soldiers started dragging her away, she finally found her voice and protested.

“S-Stop! N-no! Please, why are you doing this!? I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Women have no business to be walking around at night, only a witch has the need to move in the darkness!” Said the soldier, pulling her harshly when she dug her heals on the stone ground.

“You were probably on your way to some witch meeting weren’t you? Planning to cast a curse on this town? No matter, we will take you in for interrogation.”

“No, of course not! I would never-!”

“What’s going on here?”

A new voice join them, strong and commanding in the silence of the night, cutting through the group’s argument like a sword. The soldiers stiffened and quickly stood in salute, but didn’t let Crona go, instead they kept their hold on her and made her stand between them. Having no choice the accused look up at as the owner of the voice came closer, riding a horse as black as midnight, even as the street lamps cast the beast in light; the rider, on the other hand, seem to shine like the moon with his polished silver armor, with a cape of royal blue spilling from his back to his left side. Having never seen a knight of his rank before, for a moment Crona was to dumbstruck to react, that is until the Knight got of his horse and she catch a glimpse of a skull wrapped in thorns engraved on his armor. 

Crona bit down her lip to keep from sobbing.

Being caught by the soldiers was bad enough, now there was a Knight involved. At least with the soldiers, she would be taken to the court house to await her interrogation, however it would had to wait until morning, giving her a chance for her Master to come and fetch her, it didn’t matter that the prison cells where the closest thing to a pit in hell, she would endure. A Knight was another story, he didn’t have to take her anywhere, and he could decide to have a trial right there on the street or even skip that part and cut her down where she stood. If her predicament was bad, it had only gotten worse now.

“Sir Death!” said the soldier pulling her forward despite her protest. “We stopped this witch before she could cause any mischiefs!”

“We were on our way to the court house,” said the other one with an impish grin that made Crona want to run. “But now that Sir Death is here, perhaps we could conduct a trial right here and get this over with.”

Sir Death didn’t respond right away, instead took a moment to look at her and she did the same. He wasn’t much taller than her, slightly shorter by only half a head, however he stood in a way that commanded attention with his head held high and looking unflinchingly in to her eyes. His eyes were his most peculiar feature by far, they were brown in color, so light a shade she could almost compare them to amber; it made his stare all the more probing, the color emphasizing the darkness of his pupils which she could not even guess what was going on behind them.

He brought his lips together in to a thin line as he came to a decision, crossing his arms over his chest plate he began his trail. “What is your name girl?”

Crona was slightly bewilder to be called that, since he looked so close to her age, however she played along and answered. “Crona, Crona Makenshi.”

“Crona, what where you doing before this two caught you?” He asked and she answered, giving a more detailed account than the one she had told her captors but it was basically the same story. 

He listened intently to her every word, or at least he appeared to be listening, never once interrupting and keeping his leveled gaze on her. It made her uneasy as she stuttered through her words and she tried her best to look away as much as possible. 

Once he was done he asked her: “Crona, are you a witch?”

“No,” she answered, making sure to keep her voice strong and convincing. “I’m not a witch.”

There was a pause that seemed to last forever to her, an eternity where those steely eyes never once back down from her own, as uncomfortable as she was she made sure to meet his stare as unflinchingly as she could, for her life depended on it. Finally he came to a decision and nodded. 

“Alright Crona, I believe you,” he said and Crona was overwhelmed by relief she almost didn’t hear what he said next. “You two, let her go.”

The two soldiers obeyed with much reluctance, Crona was ready to turn and bolt towards home, and however, she stayed when she saw how the passive face of the knight suddenly looked cross. The soldiers flinched under his stare and Crona could tell by the shuffling of their feet that they wanted to run from him, to their credit at least they stayed and listen to their superior.

“Randolph and Howard,” he said, startling the soldiers so badly Crona thought they would faint on the spot. “You were supposed to be on duty by the west gate, why, pray tell, are you so far from it still?”

“We-we were just o-on our way Sir Death! B-but,” the soldier, Howard she presumed, said and then pointed an accusatory finger at her. “The witch! She-“

Sir Death’s right hand lifted and rested easily on the hilt of his sword, the motion slow and delivered, stopping Howard in his tracks. He suddenly looked very pale and Randolph appeared to be fighting the urge to vomit.

“First you disobey direct orders from your captain and now you question the judgment of your superior, right now you are looking at a dishonorable discharge, keep it up and I might promote you to treason.” The knight said, his voice low and cold, comparable to the tip of a sword pointed at one’s jugular.

He dropped his hand from his sword, and pointed sharply towards the street. “Back to your posts, now!”

They didn’t need to be told twice.ç

Crona watched them scamper off in to the night with a slightly amused smile, which quickly fell of when she realized that the Knight was still there and was watching her closely. She felt awkward and mildly afraid to be alone with him, having seen how terrifying he could be, so she stood rooted to her spot and tried to think of something to say.

However he beat her to it.

“Are you alright?” asked the Knight, tone much gentler than a few moments ago.

Crona nodded before mumbling, “T-Thanks for saving me.”

His mouth twitch with what could have been a smile, then again it could had easily been the shadows playing tricks on her eyes. Sir Death turned sharply on his heal and mounted his midnight black steed with ease, he edged his horse forward and stopped, turning to look at her with a reflexive expression before telling her: 

“You go home now,” he ordered and then lowered his voice, “and greet Master Eibon on my behalf.”

He turned his horse sharply and exited the street in a canter, never once looking back even when he disappeared behind the next building. Crona stood there until the horses footsteps faded in to the distance and then she took off in the opposite direction. 

She had a lot of questions to ask her mentor.


	2. Fantasy AU: The Prince & the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince runs away from his abusive brother with the help of the dragon he saved, yet this creature is not all what it seemed...

A huge black creature with bat like wings crashed in to the forest, breaking trees and startling the wild life before landing clumsily in to a clearing of its own making.

On its back a human clung to its neck for dear life, swallowing his screams of terror and pain as debris rain down at him, he burry his face in to the smooth neck and pray to not fall and die. His fears were almost realized when the dragon landed, having gain to much momentum in its flight it braced itself awkwardly to the ground, digging its long claws in to the rock and soil to gain stability. During all this it almost shrugged off its passenger, who scream in pure terror when he felt his legs kicking in the air but stopped once they touched back down to the dragon’s scaly back.        

The dragon’s method of landing was somewhat successful as they stopped from sliding further in to the woods, leaving a massive trail of destruction that anyone could track down, however both human and monster alike were too tired to care. The creature lifted his paws one by one until they were free from the ground and flopped on its belly, its long tail and neck soon followed, it tucked its wings to its sides and panted, looking like it was about to pass out at any moment.

Kid could not blame it for he felt the same way, he ungracefully slid of the black dragons back and landed clumsily on his rear, too tired to utter a complaint he laid on his back on the upturn dirt and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again it was to darkness.

_“Riadra?!”_ he yelled, panic gripping on his throat like a vice, sitting up and failing as the bruises from his ordeal had come to collect their toll. He laid in the dirt as the pain assaulted his senses, reaching out with his hand to the gloom in the direction he thought the dragon could be but all he grasp was cold air.

_“Riadra, where are you!? Answer me!”_

Dragons were creatures known for many things, loyalty to humans, however, was not one of them. So it made sense for the monster to have wander off the moment he fell off its back, as it was no longer bound by chains and trapped in a dingy cell. The thought stung more than he thought possible and hurt even more when the memories he made with the creature came forth unbidden, he closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling even if there was nobody to hide them from.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered to the night and the tears started to flow despite his efforts.

A gust of warm air ruffled his dark hair, followed by a scaly snout prodding his body with care, Kid reached out with a trembling hand and cried in relief when he recognize the feeling of scales beneath his palm.

“Riadra!” he said and hugged the dragon’s snout close to him with all the strength he could muster.

The dragon made a rumbling sound similar to a cat purring but much stronger, and nuzzled further in to his embrace, accepting the affection freely. It was not in its nature to be kind and nurturing, however it had learned to make an exception for this human, knowing if it were not for him it would probably be dead by now. Kid held the dragon for some time, mumbling desperate words of gratitude and acceptance, and the creature acknowledged this with surprising amount of patience, considering that the first time they met the dragon almost bit his hand clean off, and would have if not for the chains and the wounds that slowed it down.

Eventually Kid calmed down enough to let the dragon go, it moved away only to lie down behind him and curled its body around him, letting Kid rest his body against its belly. It laid down its head close enough for Kid to touch and placed part of its tail on his lap, like a comforting hand on his thigh. Too exhausted by his outburst to make a comment about the creature’s suddenly affectionate behavior, he leaned against the creature with a sigh and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him once more.

The next time he woke up dawn was about to start, the sun still had some ways to go before it rose in to the sky and the forest was still dark and quiet, the world around him seemed fuzzy and grey but he blinked a few times to clear his eyes and saw how the light turned in to shy shade of blue. A new day was upon them and he knew he had to leave soon, his brother had surely sent a search party after him with orders to bring him back for trial or to kill him on sight, he figured they had covered a fair amount of distance from them; at least a five days ride from the castle, in just a few hours thanks to his dragon. If that was the case he could afford a few more hours of rest before leaving but he didn’t feel tired enough to fall back asleep.

His eyes drifted from the forest to the creature at his side, it was still sleeping in the same place he last saw it, however Kid seemed to have wandered from resting against the dragon’s side to the curve of its neck. The dragons head laid close to him, so close he could see each individual scale with detail, the edges of its face highlighted by the blue light of morning and made it seemed more mystical than usual. It occurred to him how ridiculous his situation was, stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a bounty on his head and sleeping next to the most dangerous creature in existence, and yet, he never felt safer in his life.

With a small smile he reached out and petted the creature gently, marveling the smoothness of its scales and the slight warmth they released. The creature didn’t stir at the contact, instead it open one sapphire blue eye and looked at him lazily, blinking slowly at him.

“My apologies, did I wake you?” He asked softly and retreated his hand from its head, the dragon winked back and nuzzled his retreating hand.

Kid chuckled and petted the scaly head with more purpose. “I see, I’m glad you appreciate my company.”

The dragon closed its eyes with a sigh and leaned in to him, looking like it was ready to go back to sleep. Kid looked above the creatures head and gazed at the tree line, all thoughts of sleep forfeited for a while now, even though there was lots to think about and decisions to make those thoughts reseeded to the back of his mind, akin to buzzing flies their noise was drowned by the sound of Riadra’s breathing. It demanded his attention and knew that by ignoring it would be a disservice for the dragon, it had done much for him so it was only fair to keep his end of the agreement.

“Riadra,” he called out gently, the dragon stirred and look back at him, its blue eyes alert with no trace of sleep left behind in them. “Thank you for saving me, if not for you I would probably be stuck in that castle still, waiting for my brother to finish me but now I’m free to do as I choose. Yet, if my time spend living under my brother’s thumb thought me anything, is that freedom is a gift not be squander and it’s why I’m letting you go.”

He swallowed harshly and sighed, grabbing a thin chain hidden under his shirt to reveal a key dangling on its end. He stood up and the dragon did the same, watching him closely as the human walked closer to him. This dragon in particular wasn’t as big as stories made him believe, sure it was much bigger than him but not large enough to swallow the sun or to crush a mountain with its fists. Kid was aware that it could snap him like a branch if the creature so wished it, however he could not muster an ounce of fear as he stepped closer until he reached its chest, where a chest plate with his brother’s coat of arms was strapped snuggly to the dragon. He lifted the key and inserted it in the hidden mechanisms that hold the plate together, with a twist and a tug the decorative armor was undone at both their feet.

Riadra shook itself with a content sigh and stretched, walking around the clearing with skipping steps as it enjoyed its new freedom. Kid watched fondly and chuckled as the dragon rolled on its back and enjoyed itself, the smile didn’t last long and he looked down at his hands, pretending to dust them to hide his sadness.

“Goodbye Riadra the Dark One, I will never forget you.”

He turned and made his way through the thicket, leaving the dragon behind in the clearing. He didn’t get far before he heard the heavy steps of the dragon close behind him, the human shook his head and spun to meet the creature who look at him quizzically.

“No Riadra, you can’t follow me, you’re free, now go!” He said pointing at the opposite end of the clearing, the dragon looked at where his finger was pointing and then back at him.

Behind the dragon the sun was steadily rising, casting cautious hues of gold and pink in to the waking forest, leaving most of dragon in shadow. Kid looked up at the dragons dark eyes who only stared back with a look filled with patience and understanding, his arm dropped slowly as he look at the creature with new found astonishment.

“You…You _do_ understand me.”

The dragon nodded ever so slightly.

“A-All this time I thought I was just imagining things…” he said, thinking back at all those times the creature look or acted like it knew something. He shook his head and cleared his throat. “The road ahead of me is a dangerous one, I can’t protect you or take care of you like I did in the castle, so I’m offering you the chance to leave and live freely, because if you follow and something were to happen to you I…I…”

The thought of this creature hurt or worse cut him more deeply than the thought of it leaving him, he could live with the feeling of abandonment, he knew how to live with it, had grown accustomed to it during the years of living in his brothers castle. If something were to happen to Riadra, if he failed to protect his only friend, he feel he would be driven mad with the feelings grief and the guilt that would surely follow.

The dragon lower his head and nuzzled him from his dark thoughts, pushing him closer to its chest. Kid wrapped his arms around it as best as he could and hid his face in its cool scales, he sighed deeply and shoved the dark thoughts from his mind. The fear that he had first felt when he met the dragon had transform completely to something else entirely, a feeling so warm and strong it made him feel like he could fly if he so wished.

“You truly are an ambassador to your kind,” he said, his voice coming out slightly muffled. “You have done more for me than anyone else in my entire life, whatever happens or awaits us in the future I want you to know that I will never forget you…and that I love you, now and always.”                  

The sun broke through the woods and cast its light on everything it could reach, it was so bright that Kid could see it even with his eyes closed. A whirlwind appeared on the glade and lifted and shook everything around them, both of then included, but Kid held on to Riadra for all he was worth even when he could feel its body disappearing from his arms and replaced by a smaller one, the whirlwind stopped and dropped them unceremoniously to the ground. Kid yelled and another voice followed him as they crashed to the ground.

Confused he scrambled of what was left of the dragon and looked around. Morning had come in all of its glory, with the birds singing and waking the rest of the forest with their songs, in the middle of the greenery and the sun a dark cape laid on the ground and stood out like a stain of ink in a painting. He watched in dumbfound silence as it stirred and the person (at least he _hoped_ it was human) inside it stood up, or at least tried, as they roused their legs where shaky and they frequently had to spread their arms out to gain balance only to fall back to their knees.

After the fourth attempt Kid finally had enough, he stood up swiftly and demanded. “Where’s Riadra?”

The person yelped and hastily turn to face him, with their hood over their head he only saw the bottom half of a thin pale face, their mouth was hanging slightly open in surprise like they had forgotten he was even there, and for some reason the thought of it made him bristle with dignified anger. 

“This is not how I imagine our first meeting would go.” Mumbled the stranger and finally manage to stand on their feet.

Anger turned to suspicion as Kid stepped closer to the stranger, they did so too but shakily, like they were relearning how to use their legs. “Who are you?”

They didn’t answer immediately but raised their arms to their hood and gently slid it off.

The person, no, the girl looking back at him was no beauty, not in the true sense of the word, but he couldn’t help but stare as he treaded closer and more details came to his attention. Her face was thin and heart shape, framed by colorful bangs of pink hair, cut short and somewhat messily, however the detail that made his heart soar and leap in his chest was her eyes. He could recognize those eyes anywhere, those dark blue eyes were what had compelled him to finally start his journey after all.

“Riadra?” he said softly fearing that he would break another spell by simply uttering the name.

The girl nodded and looked away, a small blush dusting her cheeks. “While the name you gave me is lovely, I would prefer if you could call me by my real one.”

“And that is?”

She lifted her face and smiled shyly, her dark eyes so familiar and yet so new when paired with those human features. Surprisingly he was not bother by the change in the slightness, now he knew why those eyes had called out to him in the beginning and now he was sure to follow her to the ends of the earth.

“Crona,” she answered. “My name is Crona.”                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year and hope you had a good holiday! Thanks for the kudos too, you guys are the best <3  
> This prompt gave me some trouble for some reason, I had another idea for it but no matter how much I wrote and re-wrote the story wasn't coming together, the plot holes turn out to be to big to cover up, even for a one shot. The idea still appealed to me so I set aside to work it out in my own time.  
> This one on the other hand was more straight forward and I wrote it in three days (and it shows) + one to edit it a little. If you guys spot a mistake or two or three, please point the out I will fix them!  
> ...man I wish I had a beta...


	3. Familiar: Heaven & Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very vague, very short Reincarnation AU...nothing else to it.

**Heaven takes its toll…**

She remembers little things…

The smell of the lunchroom the first time she entered the DWMA.

The sounds of blood curling screams, suffocated by her sword and her mad screaming.

An image of the stone roof over her bed.

A feeling of a hand over her shoulder, calming her nerves.

The metallic taste of her own blood in her throat, always constant in her final days.

Then the power she had always lived with took control, it grew and multiplied, leaving nothing behind but pain and more pain…and then…

She opens her eyes and sees nothing but galaxies.

She feels…different. She feels better.

**…and hell pays the price.**

It’s not the same.

She didn’t look the same. She didn’t sound the same. It doesn’t taste the same. It doesn’t feel the same.

But it is Crona, the current death god knew as much. It could be the dull shine of her not blue eyes. It could be the timid tone that followed her words, even when she was trying to be assertive. It could be the feeling of longing that was always there when she was near.

Her hair was dark brown, just like her eyes. Her skin was no longer gray or pale, but a warm tone of brown that complimented those eyes. He looked down and didn’t see a trace of the black dress she once wore, only the dark scheme uniform of the DWMA.

They looked at each other from across the Death Room, refusing to look at anything that wasn’t the other.

“Hello.”

She smiles and it’s the same smile. The smile of his Crona. “Hi.”

Suddenly this doesn't seem so bad. Nothing was bad as long as they were together.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You there! HEY! If you want more follow bloodyblackbullet.tumblr.com for more stuff like this, so far its an aesthetic blog inspired by this pairing, hopefully it can grow in the future, see ya there!!!


	4. Corruption: Order & Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of war, he had won and the last witch was his to do as he please.

There were six guards, six Meister’s with their respective Weapons, watching the door.

It may have seem excessive, but not for him, they couldn’t afford to be careless in such a vulnerable time.

He followed Kilik down the hall of the dungeon and the six Meister’s straightened their stance when they caught sight of them, giving them a formal salute when they reached the door of the cell.

“Report,” said Kilik curtly, a girl stepped forward, she seemed to be barely eighteen years old, but she met their gazes unflinchingly as she gave her report.

“Margaret Clavell reporting sir, the prisoner has been secured with chains of steel and iron fortified against magic, however in the process we had to cover the convicts mouth with cloth, after their first attempt of biting their tongue off, otherwise the prisoner is…healthy.”

Kilik’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he shook his head, muttering something about stubborn witches.

“Open the door,” said a tall man behind Kilik, dressed from head to toe in a black cloak, his face covered with a caricatured skull mask, one of the most recognize symbols in the world at the time.

Margaret hesitated for a moment, but she nodded respectfully and turned to her comrades. “Understood sir. You heard Lord Death, open the door!”

One of the Meisters took a pair of keys from his belt, unlocking and unbolting several locks and mechanisms before pushing it open, the metal door groaned and creek with disuse as it move to reveal the dingy cell. A dim light came from the small chamber, easily overpowered by the stronger light in the hallway, casting dark shadows on the corners and rest of the space.

Under his cloak, the Grim Reaper’s hands trembled and he clenched them into fists to stop them. He stepped in without a word and nobody stop him or to follow him, they simply watch him enter and they could only guess what he was planning, each of them securing their hold on their weapon just in case.

Once he entered the cell it didn’t take long to find what he was looking for, once his eyes adjusted to the darkness he stepped closer and the sound of rattling chains responded to his advances.

Tied to the wall with chains especially made to repel magic was a witch, sitting in a corner and pressing herself against it as tightly as she could, even though the chain wrapped around her was bolted to the stone wall and didn’t allow her to move further. Her feet were bare and dirty, covered in sooth and dirt, and wore nothing but a simple dark dress that was faded and ripped and most places. Slowly she lifted her head, her long pink strands of hair parting slightly to reveal icy blue eyes, staring at him with fear and rage at the same time.

He kneeled and took the candle from the floor, lifting it to her face so he could see her better. She flinched and the chains rattled and strained as she tried to get away, she would have screamed had it not been for the cloth between her teeth.

The Death God took his mask off, revealing a youthful face twisted with morbid fascination, golden eyes shining with a childish intensity that lived up to his true name. He felt the beginnings of a smile on his face, and the witch started to trembled.

He wished his father were alive, as well as all of his ancestors to witness this moment. Finally, after centuries of fighting, the witches had lost, their numbers declining over the centuries until one remain. And _he_ had her, chained, imprisoned and submitted to his will.

He had won.

“I did it,” he whispered, looking in to the murky blue eyes of the inmate. “I caught the last witch.”  


End file.
